Presently, there have been many different types of interactive video entertainment devices that allow a player/user to move a device or controller that results in movement of the game being played. One type of highly popular video game console is the Wii game machine and controller manufactured by Nintendo, Inc. of Japan. This game system enables a user to interact with a video game by waving or swinging a wireless controller through the air. However, this type of game system requires a game machine, display monitor and controller to allow the player to interact with the gaming environment. Other types of hand held electronic entertainment devices are readily available that include very small display screens. These types of devices, although allowing the player to have increased mobility when playing the game, do not allow the participant to interact with the video game either by moving a controller or the device. Instead, the user simply depresses buttons or control elements on the hand held gaming device to control operation of the gaming environment.
Presently, manufacturers and product developers are working on video projectors that are very small in size and can be embedded into other devices, such as video cameras or cell phones. The current focus of these projection systems is to provide a very small projector for use in projecting video images, rather than on utilizing the projectors in a gaming or entertainment device.
Therefore, an opportunity exists for the use of small and compact video projectors in a hand held device for use in playing games and other interactive opportunities. Further, an opportunity exists for the use of small video projectors in combination with image sensors such that a hand held entertainment device can interact with other devices to provide a unique interactive gaming experience.